Lost One Fallen
by Lessa Solarem
Summary: Bad language, and some slash later. A teenaged Scott gets angry, loses control and does the last thing any one expects. COMPLETE! Vote for your fave ending!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Am crazy. We know this. Why bother remarking? As usual, I don't own none of it.  
  
Scott Summers was angry. More to the point, he was enraged. Logan had been picking on him again. AGAIN. Stupid Wolverine. Even when Scott was perfect in their simulations, even when there was absolutely nothing wrong. . .  
  
It had all begun several months before, when Wolverine had started training with the older students under Scott's command. Logan had always had some comment to make on Scott's performance, and Scott had taken it all in stride. He'd done his best to achieve perfection, and every time Logan had told him a mistake, Scott never made it again. He did secretly really, really like Logan, so he wanted some kind of sign that Wolverine approved of him. After a while, when Logan never had anything positive to say- nothing along the lines of "good job" or "well done" or even a nod or a smile- it began to grate on his nerves.  
  
Now, when Scott was near perfection, Logan still found something to criticize. This last time had been it; the last straw.  
  
"You know what, Logan? Fine. You think you can do better, you lead. I am so fucking sick of this. I'm outta here."  
  
He stormed out, furiously stripped out of his uniform, grabbed regular clothes, tossed his visor on the bed and put on regular glasses. After which he took off running in the general direction of the forest.  
  
Back in the Danger Room, every one was stunned. Scott had never had an outburst like that before. He was always so laid back. Logan must have really gotten to him.  
  
Logan was hiding his surprise. He only needled the kid because he was dealing with his own feelings. He hadn't thought Scott was actually taking what he said to heart.  
  
"I'd better go after him," Logan said gruffly.  
  
"No, I'll do it," Jean said quickly.  
  
"Am I not capable?"  
  
"No, you'll make it worse. Be back later," she called over her shoulder as she left.  
  
Scott sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun go down. He knew he should go back, but he didn't want to. They'd be worried; he didn't care.  
  
The anger, the pain he held inside burned. His eyes did too, from unshed tears. He stood and spun as he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Relax, child," came a soft, soothing voice. "I'm only here to help you."  
  
"You can't," Scott replied with conviction. This person, this man, didn't even know what was wrong.  
  
"They hurt you, didn't they?" the stranger asked. "They don't know how precious you are. They hurt you, pushed you away."  
  
"Who?" Scott was a little afraid. It was so true, and yet. . .  
  
"The X-Men."  
  
Scott was taken totally by surprise. How could this man know? He asked that question.  
  
The stranger stepped to where Scott could see him, and behind his glasses, Scott's eyes widened.  
  
"Let me help you. You want revenge, and I can give you that. All you need to do is tell me how."  
  
The man held out his hand, Scott hesitated, then took it. The stranger smiled.  
  
Jean looked for an hour without finding him. She went back and asked the Professor. He looked with Cerebro.  
  
About an hour later, the Professor came out. "No luck. It's as though he simply vanished."  
  
The X-Men exchanged looks. Something was wrong. Very wrong. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: What is there to say? Review? I know you will, you good lil' readers, you.  
  
The X-Men searched everywhere. No luck. It was like Scott had vanished off the face of the earth. Even Logan's senses couldn't pick up any race of him past a point. Scott Summers, field leader of the X-Men, had disappeared.  
  
Scott, in reality, hadn't vanished at all. He was simply in a place where the X-Men couldn't find him, not yet. When the time came. He planned and planned and told his new teammates how to do what they'd never done before.  
  
The X-Men kept looking, past the point of no hope. They weren't finding him. There was depression in the air of the manor. Even training sessions couldn't erase the air of mourning the students felt. School, training, even walking through the Institute only served to remind them of what they'd lost.  
  
Logan felt it most keenly, though he hid it the best. After all, he wasn't supposed to like the kid, was he? Truth was, he felt responsible for Scott's disappearance. If only he had been nicer. . .Cyke was under a lot of pressure, after all. He was just a kid and leading a group like this couldn't be easy, especially with school thrown into the mix. If only he had shown some compassion to the kid. . .  
  
The Professor never gave up with Cerebro. Scott was his son, in all but blood. One day, the Professor didn't find Scott, but he did find Magneto. That was alarming.  
  
He quickly sent the X-Men to stop whatever he was doing.  
  
They got to the coordinates the Professor had given them; there was nothing. It was abandoned. That made them careless. It wouldn't have happened if Scott had been there, they reflected later.  
  
They were ambushed. Pyro, Colossus, Sabertooth, Gambit, and Magneto attacked them without warning. The X-Men tried to counter, but couldn't. It was like Magneto's boys were ready for anything and everything they could do.  
  
The X-Men scattered. It was all they had left. Logan and Jean went off together; Rogue and Kurt went in another direction; Ororo and Kitty ran in yet another. They were all over. The battle was all over.  
  
Jean flitted through the shadows, Logan nearby. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
"What'sa matter, Red?" Logan growled.  
  
"Scott's here," she breathed. "I can feel him, he's here!" She ran off in some random direction, ignoring Logan's pleas to wait. Growling and muttering under his breath, he followed her. He had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Jean found Scott standing in a forest of boxes and crates, in a warehouse. Without thinking, knowing it was really him, she threw herself at him.  
  
"Oh, Scott, we've been so worried! Where have you been? What're you doing here? Magneto's here! We've got to leave!"  
  
"Shh, Jean. It's all right. We're safe."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Logan entered then. He sniffed, not liking that One-Eye was waiting here, seemingly waiting for them. He smelled. . .No. . .  
  
"Jeannie, get away from him!"  
  
"What? Logan, are you crazy? He can save us!"  
  
"Jeannie, it's a trap!"  
  
An evil smile lit Scott's face. "NOW!" he shouted. Pyro, Magneto, and Sabertooth jumped out of their hiding places.  
  
The look Jean gave Scott spoke of the complete betrayal he had just committed. He only smiled. Logan flew at him, claws out, ready to tear the kid limb from limb, but Magneto caught him.  
  
"Now, now, Wolverine," Magneto chastised. "Can't have you tearing up my boy here, can I?"  
  
"He ain't yours, asshole. What'd you do to him?"  
  
"I only offered him what he wanted."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
It was Scott who answered. "Revenge."  
  
That caught both Logan and Jean by surprise. "What. . ." Jean began, but before she could finish, she felt a prick in her neck and the world turned to darkness.  
  
"Well done, Cyclops," Magneto said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Scott's smile was merciless. "All thanks to you, sir."  
  
"No, it was your planning," Pyro said. "Damn, I never thought we'd really beat those damn freaks."  
  
"Next time will be even better," Scott vowed as they loaded the unconscious X-Men to the waiting transport. "I promise."  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? REVIEW, DAMN YOU!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey, I got reviews! I guess that means, "Continue, Lessa, please!" Okay, so I will.  
  
Logan woke up some time later. It was dark. He was shackled securely, spread-eagled, to a wall. He couldn't cut free; his hands were pointed out. Damn. He'd hoped they'd make a mistake. Then again, Scott rarely did.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
Silence. He was alone.  
  
"Ah, Wolverine. You wake." Okay, so maybe not so alone as he'd thought.  
  
"Fuck you, Magneto."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such language. Charles allows you to get away with that? I'm surprised."  
  
"Where's Scott, asshole?"  
  
"Around somewhere. I expect he's checking to make sure that Ms. Grey is comfortable. . . and unable to use her powers."  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
"I told you, only offered him what he most wanted."  
  
"He'd NEVER unless you did something to him."  
  
"No, Wolverine. Unless YOU did something to him."  
  
The lights turned on. Scott was standing by the switch. "How come y'all are in the dark?" he asked, as though Logan were NOT tied to a wall.  
  
"It simply played out that way, my boy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Scott, what the hell are you doing? Get us outta here!"  
  
"I was just telling Logan here exactly what you were doing. He doesn't believe me."  
  
Scott looked curious. "What doesn't he believe?"  
  
Magneto glared at Logan. "That you're here of your own free will."  
  
"I am," Scott assured him. "Thanks to you, my dear Wolverine."  
  
"Me? How?" Logan burst out before he could stop himself.  
  
"I'll leave," Magneto said. "Have fun, Scott."  
  
Scott's smile was merciless. "I will." Exit Magneto.  
  
"So?" Logan demanded. "Explain."  
  
"Easy," Scott said conversationally. "I loved you. You gave me nothing when I tried to be perfect for you. Not even a smile. Not a sign that I had done well. Every single time you pointed out a mistake I had made, I never made it again, or didn't you notice? No, you wouldn't have would you?"  
  
Logan stared. He'd had no idea he'd had this much impact on the kid. "So, how'd ya get here?"  
  
"I ran. I went into the forest, thinking to cool off. Magneto found me there. Showed me that it wouldn't end, that you'd keep putting me down, and Jean pushing me away."  
  
"That's why you took us."  
  
"Wow, you catch on pretty quick," Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"You planned it all," Logan said, realizing it now. "The ambush, the separation, meeting me and Jeannie. . ."  
  
Scott was grinning. "I knew you'd get careless. No one was there; why be careful? I knew we'd have the upper hand, especially with my knowledge of all your tactics. I also knew what it would take to get Jean to come to me. . .and I knew you'd follow. Now, Wolverine," the name was more insult than anything, "if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."  
  
"What, going to fuck your new boyfriend?"  
  
The instant he said it, Logan regretted it. Scott went very still; the only indication of anger or pain he ever gave.  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
Those words were the last thing Scott said to him before exiting. Those words gave Wolverine chills all up and down his spine.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
"Wait!" Rogue cried as they were lifting off. "Jean and Logan aren't here!"  
  
"Damn it, you're right," Storm mumbled. She turned on the radio. "Professor?"  
  
"Go ahead Storm," he replied.  
  
"Can you give me a fix on Jean and Logan? They didn't meet up with us, and they might be in trouble."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Ten minutes later, Professor Xavier came up with a negative. "It's like they disappeared."  
  
"Just like Scott," Kurt observed.  
  
"Yes," said Ororo, troubled. "Just like Scott."  
  
A/N: Um, review? Yay? I dunno. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Wow. LOTS of reviews. REVIEWER RESPONSES!!! I don't do this often, but oh well.  
  
Kan-Chan: 'Allo, and thanks for reviewing my humble story. Your answer is this: Yes.  
  
I'm just kiddin'. It's Scott/Logan, actually. Um, yeah. No, not really any slash in chapter three. That'll come later. I promise. Unless you don't want it to come. In which case, why are you reading this? ARGH! Just kidding.  
  
Juas: Thanks for the review. I intend to keep going, whether anyone likes it or not. I like this idea.  
  
Pearl, the iridescent: Yes, Scott turned bad! Just another thing from my crazed imagination. We're glad you like it, honestly. I kinda thought it was different. That's why I wrote it. Muahaha.  
  
Rebecca Arwenna: Always there to give me ideas and pick me up. Thanks for reviewing, we loves you lots, my Queen! Lolz, j/k.  
  
And now, on w/ the fic!!  
  
The X-Men didn't give up on finding any of their lost ones. Professor X continued to be unsuccessful in Cerebro. Vanished, all gone.  
  
They had lost three of their own. None could escape it now. All were affected. Even in school, people noticed; both Scott and Jean were very popular.  
  
None of them knew what to do. Even Professor Xavier was at a loss. He didn't know how to do this, he didn't know how to lose friends, or children. His distress gave the depression another facet; maybe Scott, Logan, and Jean were gone for good.  
  
The X-Men waited for a sign.  
  
MAGNETO'S LAIR  
  
Scott was getting ready to go. Logan and Jean had free reign now, there was nowhere to go, nothing they could do. Scott had devised machines that would inhibit Jean's powers and Logan's claws and stamina. They were helpless.  
  
Logan wandered in on Scott. "Whatcha doin', One-Eye?" Logan asked. Ever since that day, Logan had been scared, but Scott seemed to not care anymore.  
  
Scott smiled. "Getting ready to go to school."  
  
Logan's eyes widened. "School? Why?"  
  
"Next part of the plan."  
  
"Damn you, what're you gonna do now?"  
  
"What I was trained to do. Win."  
  
"You were trained to fight for us."  
  
"That was before you betrayed me."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Why take it out on them?"  
  
"They were part of it too."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Remember who's in charge here, Wolverine. Remember who has the power."  
  
"Me."  
  
"You wish. I could blast three-inch holes in you right now. You'd heal, but it'd be slower than usual. You'd hurt. A lot. And you couldn't do a thing to me."  
  
"I never knew you could be like this."  
  
"Anger does that. Brings out sides that even I didn't know I had. I gotta go. See you later." Scott kissed his cheek and left.  
  
Logan just stood there, dumbfounded. What had that been?  
  
Once in sight, Scott loosened the shields that protected him from Cerebro. He adopted a worn look, one of pain. It was imperative that he play his part well.  
  
Scott stepped over to his locker, heard Kitty turn to Rogue.  
  
"Is that Scott?"  
  
"Scott!" Rogue called. He turned, pretending to be startled. "Oh, mah God it IS you!"  
  
Both girls threw themselves at him to give him hugs. They were babbling, talking to him.  
  
"Oh, we were SO worried. . ."  
  
"Where have you been. . ."  
  
"Logan and Jean gone. . ."  
  
"Wait," he interrupted. "Logan and Jean are gone?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. "They disappeared when we fought Magneto."  
  
"You fought Magneto?" They were buying it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me," he commanded. They did so. Then they dragged him around to see the other X-Men in school, to tell them he was all right.  
  
After school, they tried to take him home. "I can't," he said. "It's still too crazy for me right now," he explained at their pleading looks. They exchanged good-byes, and went in different directions. Scott headed to see Mystique.  
  
She opened the door. "You!" she snarled. "What're YOU doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to offer you an opportunity to make friends with Magneto. Play nice with me and you'll be guaranteed a spot with him. You and ALL yours."  
  
"You? Magneto? You're kidding."  
  
"No, he is not." Gambit had come to back him up. Good.  
  
"Oh, God. . ." Mystique breathed. "We'll do it. Whatever you want." She obviously wanted to get on Magneto's good side. Good for him. Part of his plan involved Toad.  
  
Scott turned and smiled at Gambit. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" he joked.  
  
Remy shrugged. "Boss figured you'd need come backup."  
  
"Kay." Mystique was shouting at her boys (and girl) to get ready. They were ready in five minutes and they were all on their way. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: 'Allo! I got very urgent pleas from some to continue. Yay! Here's the new chapter.  
  
Scott was outlining the rest of his plan to end the X-Men. It was simple enough, and it all relied on Toad.  
  
None of them went to school the next day.  
  
Logan and Jena were sitting talking. Toad was supposedly watching them. He wasn't really. He was watching the football game, drinking coffee.  
  
Several people walked by, shaking their heads. Giving Toad coffee had been a bad idea.  
  
"Oh. . .Oh. . .NO!!! DAMMIT!" Toad cried when his team missed a pass. He started hopping around, accidentally spilling coffee on the machine that kept Jean's and Logan's powers controlled.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ." he said and hopped off to find Cyclops.  
  
Scott made sure to yell just loud enough so Logan and Jean could hear. "You SPILLED COFFEE on the machine? Dammit, Toad, how dense can you get! Fuck, what if she figures it out and calls for help?!"  
  
"I'm sorry man. . ."  
  
Scott was fixing it, grinning like an idiot. Toad had done well.  
  
Jean heard Scott yelling. She reached out with her powers and touched the Professor's mind.  
  
Her connection ended before she could finish. Her disappointment showed on her face.  
  
Scott's grin turned evil. It would be enough.  
  
THE INSTITUTE  
  
Professor Xavier's head snapped up at Jean's call. It was weak, but there.  
  
~Professor! Logan and I are captive! Scott. . .~  
  
The connection was broken. Try as he might, he couldn't reforge it.  
  
However, he had gotten a fix on their location. Moving as fast as he could, he went to get the X-Men and plan a rescue. Maybe Scott was with them, too. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I dunno. I'm kinda really weird. There's a coupla ways I could end this. Happy; sad; disturbing. I'm trying to pick. Why don't y'all tell me what ya think?  
  
The X-Men high-tailed it to the location the Professor had given them. They hoped beyond all reason that their friends would be all right. . .and their leader would be with them.  
  
Cyclops, Gambit, Avalanche, Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Colossus, and Pyro waited. They knew the X-Men would be there soon. They knew they would win. After all, they had the X-Men's precious leader on their side.  
  
Jean and Logan, bound, gagged, and blindfolded, sat in the middle of a warehouse, though they didn't know that. They could only hope that the X- Men wouldn't be stupid enough to come rushing in, though, without Cyclops's guidance, they probably would.  
  
The X-Men arrived, and maintained enough sense to slow their approach. They surrounded the building in pairs. Beast and Shadowcat were together, Spyke, Storm and Iceman stuck together, and Nightcrawler and Rogue paired up. They watched carefully, observing no activity. Professor X gave the command to rush the building.  
  
They all got in, one way or another. There was nothing. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they noticed that Wolverine and Jean were tied up in the center of it all. They rushed over and freed them. The first thing out of Logan's mouth was, "TRAP!" The trap was sprung.  
  
The battle was over barely after it was begun. Scott watched from the top of a stack of crates. Magneto had told him to wait, to show himself after it was all over; to make the X-Men's defeat complete. It was time.  
  
"How could this be?" Storm asked the gods, in total despair.  
  
"Easy," came a voice from the shadows. It was a voice they all knew well. "All you need is someone who knows the enemy as intimately as they do."  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
Magneto's boys got to work limiting the X-Men's powers.  
  
Beast was the first to speak. "How? Dear God, Scott, why?"  
  
Scott smiled. He seemed to be just as they all remembered. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? Isn't it always the ones least expected? I put up with all of your bullshit. I put up with Logan's tormenting. I dealt with Jean's teasing. There comes a time, though, when you can't deal anymore."  
  
Storm tried to reach Professor X, but found the way blocked. "We will have planned for every eventuality," Mystique assured her. "You'll contact your precious professor when we're ready for you to."  
  
The X-Men despaired.  
  
XAVIER'S INSTITUTE  
  
Professor Xavier watched the battle anxiously through the minds of his X- Men. Suddenly, all his outside perceptions were cut off. He started. He concentrated, but could not find them. They had all vanished.  
  
He waited. Maybe it was a new ruse they had come up with.  
  
After some time, he heard the front door slam open. He wheeled himself down as quickly as he could.  
  
The sight that met his eyes was that of a bloody, battered Scott, staggering in. "Oh, God. Scott, are you all right?"  
  
Scott looked up, and his face showed relief. "Professor. . .They. . .All. . ."  
  
"Shh, child," the Professor said, wheeling over to him. "It's all right."  
  
"Tried so hard. . ." Scott wheezed before passing out.  
  
Xavier sighed. How was he going to handle this? He was but a man, crippled. How could he help this boy he thought of as his son?  
  
Xavier looked around for something that could help. Nothing. What now?  
  
Just then, he felt something cold on the back of his neck, and he was cut off. His power was gone, taken from him as quickly as a flash of lighting. Erik. . .How?  
  
"Is it done?" A voice he knew. . .couldn't place.  
  
"It is."  
  
Erik's voice. He'd expected that. Wait. . .Scott. . .He was vulnerable. He had to. . .help. . . Consciousness left Professor Xavier and Cyclops and Magneto looked on.  
  
"He fought. He shouldn't have."  
  
"We cut off a connection with EVERYTHING. It's been there for years. Plus, he thinks I'm seriously hurt. Of course he'll fight."  
  
"I trust he isn't. . .too damaged?"  
  
"No. He'll live. It will take some adjustment on his part, but he'll live."  
  
"Good. You've done well for a first-timer."  
  
"'Every man is a moon. He has a light side that all know, and a dark side he shows to no one.' Mark Twain."  
  
"Interesting phrase."  
  
"True phrase."  
  
"Granted. Shall we?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Cyclops and Magneto carried Professor Xavier to their headquarters, placing him on a bed where all the X-Men could easily reach him once they learned of his presence. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Review! PLEASE!!! I love you? PLEASE!!!! Um, yeah. And vote! How do I end it? Happy, sad, or disturbing? PLEASE, I beg you, for the love of Jack! Lolz.  
  
The X-Men gathered around their leader. No, not Scott. Xavier. They waited for him to wake up. He did, slowly.  
  
The first thing out of his mouth was, "Scott." When he was coherent, he looked around, trying to find his son.  
  
"Professor," Logan said slowly. "I dunno how to tell ya this."  
  
"What?" Xavier demanded. "Is he hurt? Dead? Tell me."  
  
"No. He's. . .healthy. He's also the reason we're here."  
  
"What? Logan you're not making any sense."  
  
"Our Fearless Leader is a fuckin' turn-coat," Jean spat.  
  
Xavier was silent. "No." It wasn't screamed, it was quiet. He was denying.  
  
"Professor, look at the evidence," Storm argued. "We've all seen it. He's said it. Magneto's mutants knew how to counter every one of our attacks, something they've never done before. Scott was the only one who knew how those plans could be stopped, and what to do in case they were countered. It could only have been Scott."  
  
"And it WAS Scott," said a voice from the doorway. Speaking of, there was Scott leaning against the frame of the door. "Maybe you don't believe them, but you better believe me."  
  
Xavier was in shock. "Why?"  
  
"A few reasons."  
  
"We're all interested," Logan said sarcastically.  
  
"You'd better keep your mouth shut," Scott growled. "You're in enough trouble as is." Logan shuddered. Maybe his comment hadn't been forgotten.  
  
"Anyway," Scott said conversationally, "a few reasons. First of all, was Jean. Pushing, constantly teasing, flaunting. . .Enough said." Jean turned red. She knew it was true. She HAD teased him. "Secondly, Logan. Ah, sweet Wolverine. You know naught of the human nature. I dealt with as much of your bullshit as I could."  
  
"Why?" Logan demanded. "Man, you're dumber than I thought," Scott said. "I thought I already told you. I was in love with you. I would have done ANYTHING for you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Third, I was under so much pressure. None of you saw the breaking point. Your failure. I did what I could to be what you needed, what you wanted. It was too much."  
  
"Oh, Scott," Xavier sobbed. "I never knew the stress I was putting you under."  
  
Scott had gone quite still. Then he relaxed. "Well, now that we're all here, time for the fun to begin." He grinned at Wolverine. "Beginning with you, my friend." He turned and left.  
  
Storm turned to Xavier. "What do we do now?" she asked, but it was obvious he would be no help. He was in shock, hurting from a very deep wound.  
  
Storm turned to Wolverine. "Any ideas? You're first on the list."  
  
"Nope. He's accounted for EVERYTHING. Only way we get out is if he lets us. Looks to me like he ain't gonna. He's too smart for us to outsmart. Looks like we trained him too good. So did Magneto."  
  
Storm stared at him. "So that's it? We give up?"  
  
"You think me 'n' Jeannie didn't do everything we thought we could have? We did. We tried. He's got every avenue covered. You got any bright ideas, let's hear 'em. I sure as hell wanna get outta here."  
  
Storm was silent. "Right. No one goes anywhere alone. Two people on guard at all times. Fight tooth and nail if they try to take anyone. We go down fighting."  
  
All of them nodded, save Professor Xavier who lay sobbing on the bed. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Here we go again. I'm thinkin' since NO ONE chose, I'm gonna write all three endings; happy, sad, and disturbing. Any objections? Review!  
  
They all took turns watching over each other. Nothing happened for a time, then Scott came back.  
  
"Hello," he said. "I'm here for Wolverine."  
  
"Never," Storm said savagely. All of them were on their feet, ready to fight.  
  
"Please," Scott said dismissively. "I admire your courage, but this is pointless. I can blast you. You can't get close enough to me to do anything."  
  
"We stick together," Storm said, and the others chorused their agreement.  
  
Scott sighed. "Have it your way."  
  
He brought his hand up to his glasses to release his blasts. Logan's voice rang out.  
  
"Wait!" Scott halted. For the moment. "I'll make you a deal."  
  
"You're hardly in a position."  
  
Logan ignored that. "If you leave them all alone, you can do whatever you want with me and. . .I. . .won't fight you."  
  
A chorus of, "Logan, no!" broke out among the X-Men. Scott looked thoughtful.  
  
"What do you want? For them to remain completely unharmed? Physically, I can promise. Mentally is another story."  
  
"Mental too, or no go."  
  
"No go then." Scott raised his hand again to remove his glasses.  
  
Dammit, when had the boy become so fucking ruthless?! "Fine! We'll play it your way. No physical harm, and I'm yours."  
  
It seemed to Logan that Scott's eyes gleamed brighter beneath those damned glasses. "Deal." He held out his hand.  
  
Logan hesitated, and Storm hissed in his ear not to do this. However, he was better able to deal with any physical torture and Jeannie could take care of them mentally. He reached out. "Deal." His bargain was made, and he would pay with his soul. He knew it.  
  
"Then come with me." Scott's smile dripped evil, malice and a sadistic pleasure that reflected things to come. Logan shuddered. This would not be easy, but he'd die for the X-Men. For this boy he loved so.  
  
Funny, wasn't it, how, at the moment of destruction you could finally accept what you've been trying so hard to deny.  
  
Logan followed Scott, afraid for the first time in a very long time. Scott was creative. This was going to hurt. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Beginning of the end(s) coming up. Have fun.  
  
Logan screamed. He'd cared about his pride in the beginning, but then the pain had gotten too extreme. He was aware of the others screaming for Scott to stop this, but the awareness was far away.  
  
Scott watched as Magneto tugged on Wolverine's bones with his power. Somehow, Scott felt a little queasy, even though this was what he'd wanted. He'd wanted to hear Logan scream. Why did it upset him so?  
  
His face and body gave no sign of the conflict within.  
  
"All right, Magneto," Scott said. "'Nuff for one day, doncha think? I think the X-Men are about to do something stupid, and I'm a man of my word."  
  
"Naturally," Magneto sighed, "but I was just starting to enjoy myself." He let go of Wolverine's bones, which he'd been pulling on, causing much stress and pain in Wolverine's body. "Shall I?"  
  
"No, I'll do it," Scott said. He pulled Logan to his feet and led him to a room.  
  
The X-Men were hard pressed not to jump him.  
  
Once in the room, Scott took off Logan's shirt, which was soaked with sweat. He carefully stroked Logan's forehead with a cool cloth, whispering softly to him. Logan weakly tried to pull away, but, for now, Scott was stronger. After a time, Scott left him there, feeling a little better.  
  
The other X-Men wandered in eventually, angrily talking about what Scott had done to Logan. Logan looked at them blearily. "Hey guys," he said.  
  
"Hey Logan," Jena said. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Jeannie, you?"  
  
"Fine. That bastard will pay," she promised him.  
  
"I think he is."  
  
The X-Men stared at him in shock, before breaking into random babble.  
  
"What are you crazy?"  
  
"He's become remorseless!"  
  
"He's evil!"  
  
"He's a sadistic bastard!"  
  
"Guys!" Logan said. "He hates himself for what he's doing to me."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Storm demanded. "He really seemed to be enjoying it from where I was standing."  
  
"He came back with me," Logan told them. "He smelled real sad. He took care of me, partly why I'm in such good condition right now. I couldn't hear all of what he was whispering, but some of it was like, 'I'm so sorry, Logan, I love you.' I smelled tears."  
  
More angry babble broke out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's just to fuck with our heads!"  
  
"He WANTS you to think that!"  
  
"He's messed up, man. . ."  
  
"Guys! I'm serious. I think we can save him."  
  
"I don't," Jean stated. "He's become sadistic and cruel. He ENJOYED what happened to you."  
  
"To all appearances, yes, but appearances can be deceiving."  
  
"He's a bastard!" Rogue shouted. "Just LOOK at what he let Magneto do, sugah! If he cared, he wouldn't!"  
  
"He's not evil."  
  
"I have to side with Logan," Storm interjected.  
  
"Yeah, totally," Kitty put in. "He was always the sweetest thing."  
  
"Good is not so easily destroyed," Storm continued. "He is misguided right now, in need of his true friends. We have done wrong by him; pushed him away, pushed him too hard, expected to much. He is young. He more than surpassed our expectations at the expense, perhaps, of his sanity and well being. This is our fault, and we must work to rectify it."  
  
"Okay fine," Jean said. "How do you propose we do so?"  
  
"Talk to him," Storm said firmly. "You will refrain from any violence."  
  
"But what happens when he comes for Wolverine again?" Spyke demanded. "Do we just let him?"  
  
"We have no choice," Storm replied.  
  
"I can deal," Logan said.  
  
"But what are we supposed to say?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"Whatever makes sense. Think about it. He's hurting. What would you want said if you were in his position?" Storm turned and sighed. "Get some rest. I have a feeling we'll need it." 


	10. Happy Ending

A/N: Having fun? Way I'm figuring it right now, there's gonna be four different endings written; happy one first, so all y'all who only want the happy ending can just read that. Don't worry, I'll label 'em. That said, enjoy the story! Thoughts are in This does take place after the previous chapter.  
  
Agony ripped through him as he listened to Logan scream, though none of it showed.  
  
I have to end this. . .Oh, Logan. . .How?. . .Screams. . . Make it stop. . . Help. . .Hate. . . Oh, God, what to do?  
  
He stared, his eyes never leaving the spectacle before him.  
  
Eventually it ended and he was able to get to Logan again. This time, as soon, as he'd left the sight of the others, tears started streaming down his face.  
  
They got back to the X-Men's room.  
  
"Scott. . ."  
  
"Shh, Logan. It's over."  
  
"Scott, let us help you."  
  
"I'm beyond help. Shush."  
  
"If ya were, kid, ya wouldn't be doing this." Scott was silent. He knew Logan was right. Logan reached up, sensing his chance, touched Scott's face, wiping away the tears. "You can stop this. Set us free. We can help, if you let us."  
  
The struggle was evident on the boy's face.  
  
"Let us help. I know I fucked up kid. Tell ya somethin' else; I think I love ya."  
  
Scott almost looked like a child, lost helpless, scared. "Logan?" His voice wavered, his hand reached uncertainly. Logan reached up with both hands, brought Scott into a kiss, gentle and loving. Scott returned it, after a moment.  
  
No more than ten seconds later, though it felt like forever, Scott pulled away and gave him the slightest of nods. Then he left. Logan wondered if he'd succeeded.  
  
The X-Men came back in shortly after. They were furious.  
  
"We have to do something, we can't let him. . .AHH!" Jean's scream cut off her tirade.  
  
"Jean?" Storm asked, concerned, after the younger woman had gotten hold of herself.  
  
"I can sense you all," Jena didn't exactly reply.  
  
"Hey!" Evan shouted, producing his spikes. "Check it out!"  
  
"It appears that my powers are restored as well," Storm said in wonderment. All were in concurrence.  
  
Logan smiled. Scott was back.  
  
A few moments later, the kid walked in. Everyone was ready to fight him now. Jean actually got off a psy-bolt before Logan intervened.  
  
"Guys, it's okay! Why do you think our powers are back?"  
  
Kurt grinned. "Our Fearless Leader's back!"  
  
Scott smiled timidly. "I. . .I'm sorry. I just. . ." he trailed off, unable to say more.  
  
"It's all right Scott," Storm said. "We understand. It was our fault. Welcome home."  
  
There were hugs all around.  
  
"C'mon, let's get the hell outta here," Rogue said.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
They had to fight their way out, but it was worth it just to hear Scott's voice calling out orders, coming up with new strategies once again. Magneto's boys were not prepared, so victory was easy.  
  
Professor X refused to speak to Scott for sometime. He didn't press, knew he deserved it. Eventually, the older man relented and welcomed his son back.  
  
Logan and Scott had some hard times together, but the experience Scott had had and Logan's turning him back held them together like (super) glue. They worked through it all and became the longest lasting couple at the mansion.  
  
Everyone settled down eventually and there was a seemingly never-ending stream of new students who needed to learn to use their powers. They all worked together to make the world a safer place for mutants.  
  
The X-Men had learned their lesson well and made extra sure to never put as much pressure on anyone as they had on Scott. 


	11. Sad Ending

A/N: Ending #2! Have fun and never ever forget to review!!!  
  
Scott watched as Magneto began the process of making Logan scream again. It was interesting, yet there was a nagging little doubt.  
  
He shook his head. He should be enjoying this. Yet, he couldn't make it go away, especially since he still did, in fact, feel for Logan.  
  
After a time, Magneto decided that was enough. The X-Men continued cursing them. Funny, wasn't it?  
  
He helped Logan back to the X-Men's room, took care of him.  
  
"Scott. . ." Logan whispered feebly.  
  
Scott said nothing, but listened.  
  
"You don't have to do this. Please, let us help you."  
  
"You tried. You failed."  
  
"I know we fucked up, kid, but people change."  
  
"Not you, Logan. Never you."  
  
"Give us the chance to. Give me the chance to."  
  
"Why? So I can get hurt again? I've been there, done that. I've been nothing but hurt since day one."  
  
"We can fix that, just let us try." Logan reached out subtly for the knife Scott sometimes kept with him. He only prayed he wasn't going to have to use it.  
  
"No. I'm done with you." He stood, turned, started to walk away.  
  
"Forgive me," Logan whispered as he leaped at the boy.  
  
Scott twisted, and so wasn't stabbed. He was, however, knocked over. He stood, ran for it. All the others were on the other side of the building. He couldn't get there. His only choice was to head outside.  
  
Logan followed, hot on Scott's heels. If he got to Magneto. . .  
  
But he didn't. He went out. Good.  
  
Logan made a desperate gamble and threw himself forward, landing right on top of Scott. They struggled. Logan won.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Scott," Logan said, raising the knife.  
  
The knife came down.  
  
It began to rain.  
  
Using cunning, Logan was able to free the X-Men. He explained what he'd had to do. They understood. None of them was unaffected.  
  
They all missed him.  
  
His absence was noticeable.  
  
His brother hated them for the rest of his life, and ended up joining Magneto. That was a loss to the X-Men.  
  
Fighting followed them wherever they went. They fought and ran their whole lives, until they couldn't anymore.  
  
Then was silence. 


	12. Disturbing Ending

A/N: Ending #3!! Having fun yet?  
  
Scott stared as Logan screamed. He was fascinated with the way his body moved when he was in pain.  
  
Rogue finally had had enough. She threw herself at Scott with every intention of making Logan's torment end.  
  
He caught her, having heard the intake of her breath before she leapt. "Now, now, Rogue," he chided her. "It'll all be over soon."  
  
She screamed at him, cursed in every tongue she knew, beat at him as hard as she could.  
  
All to no avail.  
  
Magneto eventually let Logan go and left him to Scott's tender mercies.  
  
Logan was delirious. This had been so much worse than last time. He hurt so much. He was almost wishing for Scott's hands by now.  
  
Scott took care of Logan well.  
  
"Scott. . ." Logan breathed.  
  
"Shush, now, love," Scott cooed. "You could make this stop, you know."  
  
"And let them get hurt?"  
  
"It wouldn't involve anyone getting hurt." He leaned closer to Logan. "You want me."  
  
Logan moaned slightly. He wanted Scott more than he'd ever let on.  
  
"You can have me, and the X-Men don't even have to be hurt."  
  
His head clearing up a little, he looked up at Scott. His heart's desire was being offered to him. There had to be a catch. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Follow Magneto." Scott leaned even closer. "Forget all the X-Men's ideals." Closer, close enough now to touch. "That's all." The lightest of kisses. He pulled away. "Think about it. I'll be back later." He stood and left.  
  
Logan was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
Not for long, though. The X-Men came back shortly. He said nothing of Scott's offer. This was his choice, and his alone. They could have nothing to do with it.  
  
Scott came back some hours later.  
  
"I'm here for Wolverine."  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. "NO!"  
  
"You've already had your way with him!"  
  
"Leave him alone!!"  
  
"Relax," he said, holding up his hand. "I mean only to speak with him for a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah right," Kitty snorted.  
  
Scott ignored her. "Logan?"  
  
Hesitantly, Logan followed. He thought he had his decision, but did he?  
  
After a time, Scott stopped and turned back to Logan. "I gave you something to think about," he whispered softly. "Have you?"  
  
Logan swallowed. "I have."  
  
"And your answer would be. . .?"  
  
Logan stepped closer, hesitantly. "My choice is. . .you."  
  
Smiling, Scott stepped closer as well, and Logan wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I'd so hoped it would be."  
  
Logan leaned down and kissed him hard, not caring about the "right" choice anymore.  
  
When Logan didn't come back, the X-Men got worried. There were no screams, so they assumed he wasn't being hurt. He might have been gagged, was one thought that ran through their heads.  
  
"I'm sick of this," Jean spat. "I'm gonna go find him."  
  
"Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, go with her," Storm said. "None of us should be alone. The rest of us will stay here against his return."  
  
The three teens wandered throughout the base. They couldn't find Logan. They went back to report, worried.  
  
Logan came back the next morning, but the cuffs binding his claws and powers gone.  
  
"Oh, Logan, we were so worried!" Jean exclaimed. "You got out? How?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You. . .then how. . .?" Kitty stuttered. Storm glared. She got it.  
  
"Lemme explain," Logan said. "Scott offered me a choice; to go on as we have, or to be with him and free. I chose him. I love him."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Jean exclaimed. "You fucking turncoat!!"  
  
"Oh well. . ."  
  
They all tried to jump him, but his claws were out in an instant. They all backed off, glaring. He left the room.  
  
Scott was leaning on the wall just outside. He smiled when Logan came out. "I take it that didn't go well?"  
  
Logan pulled Scott into his arms. "Wasn't expecting it to."  
  
Scott leaned up and kissed him. "Mmm. . .Yummy. What say we go. . .have some fun?"  
  
Logan smiled. "I'm game."  
  
They wandered off together.  
  
The X-Men could not escape their captivity, though not for lack of trying. They just couldn't outsmart Scott.  
  
Scott and Logan stayed together for a very long time, until their deaths. They really did love each other.  
  
With Scott's help, Magneto was able to take control of the world, one country at a time. Mutants were safe. Humans were not so lucky.  
  
For our heroes, though, Scott and Logan, it truly was happily ever after. 


	13. Alternate Disturbing Ending

A/N: Ending #4!! Last one! Whew! Lots of writing for lil ol me. Worth it though, eh?  
  
Scott smiled as Logan screamed. He'd gotten over his qualms and was feeling better about things in general. Logan did deserve this, after all.  
  
They all screamed at him to stop, making the room a very loud place.  
  
Scott ignored them all.  
  
Eventually, the session ended, the X-Men still screaming their hearts out. Scott wondered how long it would be until their voices gave out.  
  
Scott took care of Logan, just like for the past week or so. Logan had, each night, tried to convince him to go back to the way he had been.  
  
Scott considered. Sure, he'd had lots of friends. . .but he couldn't be himself. He was under a lot of pressure. . .this was way too much fun to give up. There were always consolations for not having Logan too. . .  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he saw the man he was now head over heels for walk past him. He managed a smile, and Gambit smiled back. Scott's heart jumped several more beats. Gambit stopped.  
  
"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Scott swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah, fine, thanks." He managed a shaky smile.  
  
Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Good. Ask you a question?"  
  
Scott could now hardly breathe. He was actually having a conversation! He knew he was acting like a teenager in love, but that was okay since he was. "Sure."  
  
"What're you doing later?"  
  
Scott nearly died. "N-nothing."  
  
"Wanna go grab some dinner?"  
  
His knees gave out. "S-sure, l-love to."  
  
Shaking his head, Gambit leaned in to help the poor boy. Unfortunately, Gambit found himself in much the same position after one slight touch.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed, then helped each other get up.  
  
The X-Men stayed prisoners their whole lives, though not for lack of escape attempts.  
  
Logan ended up really depressed when he found out Scott and Gambit were together.  
  
Scott and Gambit had the time of their lives together, and never parted.  
  
With Scott's help, Magneto was able to take over the world and make it a safer place for all of mutant kind.  
  
The humans did not get so lucky.  
  
A/N: Vote on your fave ending!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you've read this far. . . 


End file.
